God of War: Ghost of Sparta
The latest addition to the God of War Series, God of War: Ghost of Sparta is another installment of the series to be released on the Playstation Portable and the PSPgo. The story is the second interquel between the first God of War and God of War II, taking place some time before the events of Betrayal. Story Set after God of War, Ghost of Sparta is an interquel that tells the story of Kratos’ ascension to power as the new God of War. In his quest to rid the nightmares that haunt him, Kratos faces his dark past to prove his worthiness to the Gods — a journey that will reveal the origins of lost worlds and answer long-awaited questions about Kratos’ tattoo, scar and family. Development It is being developed by Ready At Dawn Studios, in close collaboration with SCEA’s Santa Monica Studio. Ready At Dawn Studios, the same team that brought Chains of Olympus, knows the franchise and knows what it takes to create an amazing game. Also known is that the limits of what the Playstation Portable can do will be pushed, with state-of-the-art visual technologies, higher resolution environments, and greater depths of scale. Finally, 25% more gameplay, an improved weapon system, and new magical powers are to be introduced as well. Scott A. Steinberg, vice president of product marketing for SCEA, had this to say during a press release: "excitement for the ''God of War ''franchise is at an all-time high and we're thrilled to continue that momentum with ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta. This new'' adventure will showcase Kratos on PSP like never before in an experience that fans and newcomers can enjoy on the go, anytime, anywhere." Trivia Nine rumors have emerged as to what else might be revealed, including the following examples: *It is rumored that the "25% more gameplay" stuff might just be a remake of God of War: Betrayel with, better graphics, and gameplay, considering the fact that the game was for mobile phones with nifty graphics and sound. *Neither Apollo nor Artemis were present in God of War II and God of War III, so the game might explain their absence. *In God of War III, Poseidon, mentioned during his battle with Kratos, that "Atlantis will be avenged!", hinting that Kratos had something to do with the city's fate. This might be explained in Ghost of Sparta, given it would reveal "origins of lost worlds". *Kratos' brother is also rumoured to appear, since it was touted that the game would answer questions about Kratos' family. *Since Artemis' Blade was present in God of War 1 and God of War Betrayal you should be able to have the weapon in the game. *Aphrodite might make an appearance as well, since she mentioned having had Kratos share her bed before, when he was still the God of War. *According to the European PlayStation Blog, Kratos will be ''"armed with the deadly chained Blades of Chaos". ''Since they were taken from him by Ares at the end of the first God of War, it is assumed they meant to say the Blades of Athena. *Sethno, the last living Gorgon sister, might make an apperence in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, and might tell us that Euryale was not only trying to change the fate of Medusa, but also Sethno. If she does make an appernence, it is highly likey that Kratos decapitates her and then uses he head as a weapon, considering the fact that Ready @ Dawn said, "A better weapon system for the PSP." Gallery 4576131731_b01e5d2354_b.jpg|Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, in front of a mountain 4576131989_dd95be621d_b.jpg|Kratos, deflecting an arrow 4576767596_e2e3f19f47_b.jpg|Kratos engaging a Cyclops Related Pages Ghost of Sparta on Playstation blog Category:God of War Series